Custom Enchants
Custom Enchants Custom Enchants are one of many unique attributes to Siege World. They are bought from the Enchantment Chamber and applied by right clicking the enchanting table in the chamber and combining it with your item of choice. Custom Enchants are able to be on the same item as Vanilla Enchants, but, unlike in Vanilla, Vanilla Enchants that usually can't be on the same item are able to be in Siege World (i.e. Blast Protection and Protection can be on the same chestplate unlike in Vanilla). Custom Enchants on swords can be selected by right clicking until you reach the desired Custom Enchant then the player will be able to use it. List of Custom Enchants Armor Bloodlust * Max level I * Steals buffs from players killed * Does not stack Evasion * Max level III Each level increases chance * Chance at evading attacks * Stacks on multiple armor pieces Intimidation * Max level III Each level increases slow and slow radius * Slows nearby opponents * Does not stack Graceful Roll * Max level X Each level increases evasion of fall damage by 10% * Gives chance to evade fall damage * Stacks in a way where each stack has its own chance at evading fall damage Spirit * Max level III ** Level I: Unlimited Night Vision ** Level II: Unlimited Night Vision and Fire Resistance ** Level III: Unlimited Night Vision, Fire Resistance, and Regeneration I * Stacks take highest Spirit level Stampede * Max level III Each level increases how fast you get each speed * Gives user Speed I then Speed II the longer they run nonstop * Stopping will cause Stampede to reset Tank * Max level III ** Level I: 2 extra hearts ** Level II: 4 extra hearts ** Level III: 6 extra hearts * Does not stack * Takes highest leveled enchant and applies it if on multiple armor pieces Sword Corruption * Max level III Each level increases chance of applying each of the three effects * Wither Effect: 'Chance to apply wither to opponent * '''Steal Treasure: '''Chance to steal 100 treasure from opponent * 'Corrupted Skulls: When killing a player, the player will drop a Corrupted Skull ** Corrupted Skulls can be sold to the King for double the amount of a regular skull * Steal Treasure and Corrupted Skulls will apply even if the Corruption enchant isn't selected but the Wither Effect will only be applied if the Corruption enchant is ''selected Critical Strike * Max level V ''Each level increases chance of Critical Strike * Deals 2x damage to players/mobs hit Echo Slam * Max level III Each level increases damage and knockback radius * Does AoE damage and knocks players back Fire Slash * Max level III Each level increases damage of fireballs * Shoots three slow moving fireballs that deal small AoE damage Life Steal * Max level III Each level increases HP stolen from opponent * Steals HP from opponent Lightning Bolt * Max level III Each level increases damage done by bolt * Summons a lightning bolt down onto whichever opponent was hit dealing damage Poison Sting * Max level III Each level increases duration of poison and damage * Poisons opponent dealing lasting damage Bow Explosive * Max level I * Fires an arrow that drops TNT * Bow must be fully charged back to be able to be used * 60 second cooldown Fireball * Max level III Each level increases damage of explosion * Launches one medium-sized, slow-moving fireball that deals small AoE damage Snowball * Max level I * Shoots an unsteady stream of snowballs * 15 second cooldown Velocity * Max level III Each level increases speed of arrows * Increases speed of arrows shot Volley * Max level III ** Level I: 3 arrows shot at once ** Level II: 5 arrows shot at once ** Level III: 7 arrows shot at once * Volley only consumes one arrow despite multiple arrows being shot at a time Pickaxes Geminate * Max level I * Deals extra damage to house and kingdom walls Blast Mining * Max level I * Chance to blow up nearby blocks Blitz * Max level I * Deals massive damage to walls when activated Category:Combat